Darci Yandere/Niguel
Darci Yandere/Niguel is a player character created and controlled by Ceilni. Normal Darci Appearance Darci has straight waist-length black hair. She has dark red eyes, which, at a distance, look nearly black because of complimenting from her dark eye-rims but are just blood red upon closer inspection. Her skin in incredibly pale, almost sickly looking which is complimented by her clothing. When she travels she wears long (almost too long since they drag on the ground and are ripped, torn, and tattered at the ends) black slacks and a red sleeveless collared vest (which has a black tank top under it) with a black tie. She wears a black and white wristband on her left wrist which has a silver watch under it. Also on the same wrist, nearer to the wrist them the wristband and watch, there is a black and white rose bracelet with black and white alternating roses. She wears a black choker around her neck with a tag on it which says 'YANDERE' in large silver letters on a diamond shaped black tag. She wears black and white converse. Although when she is in her hometown (in furoh) she is usually found wearing a long black Gothic dress (Similar to that of Cynthia(?)) with black shorts, a black tank-top and knee-high combat boots underneath. Her height, last measured, was 5'7" and her weight was 104lbs. Personality Darci is usually loving and gentle to people and pokemon around her. However, she does love to battle, she does whenever possible unless her pokemon aren't up to it, seeing as though they love to battle as well. Unfortunately she easily becomes lonely and depressed, mostly because of her childhood. Because of her disconnection with her parents and constant home moving, she tends to inwardly be very morbid and depressing. Tending to be rather random with her speech patterns (e.x. going from 'Thine elegance 'twas brilliant!' to 'That was awesome, yo!' within seconds.) and her disconnection making it rather awkward for her to be around others. Although she doesn't show it very much, she is rather paranoid, often times when alone without her pokemon she would jump at every noise. While being paranoid and rather mechanical with most people, she is very warm, kind, and relaxed with friends and family. Since her brothers and step-father were the ones who took care of her most, she reverts to a more immature state. Her major pet peeve is those who are self-centered and rude. (She has also taken an interest in contests...) (Tomboy) Yandere Darci Personality Like her middle name suggests, she is Yandere, which means generally loving, kind, and gentle, and a very nice person but with little warning she could become deranged and psychotic. She usually glares and becomes easily angered, and maybe screams and breaks something. In bad cases, she may even become increasingly Violent. During battle she is usually the same as when she is not battle except for when Yandere, her strategies become for aggressive when alternatively, they would be much more competitive. A famous moment of her Yanderity was with a brothers, Valen and Vincent, very long ago. They had gone to the pokemon park to let Darci play (Vincent and Valen watching from a park bench) when a bully came up to Darci, who way playing with Vincent's Manectric 'Gregory', and started to insult the poor pokemon. Not being a proud pokemon, Gregory stayed silent. However, when the bossy boy shoved the Manectric, causing it to land in a puddle of mud, Darci snapped. She leaped at the boy and clawed at him, screaming like someone gone mad. Vincent and Valen pulled her off of him, took Gregory, and ran. They later found out that the boy had recieved a fractured collar bone and wrist, also having to get a few stitches. She is extremely irritable and extremely dangerous in this state, being set off by the smallest of things. Past In Sinnoh Darci was born in Snowpoint city. She was a sickly child and was born with a heart defect so when she was born, she was immediately operated on. She survived the operation and lived. Because of her weaker heart, she tends to be sickly and gets sick easily. If there is a threat of illness (e.x. Influenza Epidemic, etc.) she will probably get sick fairly fast. Her mother, Laci, and father, Erik, took her soon as soon as they could. Her brother, Victor, who was eight years old at the time, was happy to have a little sister. So she grew up with her family of three. Sometimes, family would visit. Vincent Valen Yandere, Vince "Valen" Yandere, and Tyler Yandere visiting most often. Vincent and Valen, she found out when she was five, were really her blood brothers. Laci and Erik had them and Laci had decided they had a child too early, so they gave them twins away to Erik's brother, Tyler. When she was four, Erik died. He had died of Cancer at the age of Fourty-six, leaving behind two children and a wife. After Erik died, Laci continued to try and support the family. However, Laci was greedy and tended to spend more money on herself then the family. Evantually, Laci spend all the money she had on herself, meaning she had decided to give Victor and Darci to Tyler, as well. In Furoh ((Will be added onto later)) Darci and Victor arrived on a boat in Barley, sad and lonely. Tyler was there to pick them up and they ran to him. Tyler then shared sad news; his Wife, Luka, had died a month ago. Saddened by the news but happy to be with family, Darci and Victor traveled to where Tyler had lived since Luka died. They soon arrived in Lenoilia, the city of outcasts, and settled in. They went to the schools and grew up like normal kids, Darci living with her brothers Vincent and Valen every summer. However, when she was eleven and Victor was nineteen, he graduated college with honors. Darci dreampt of being like her genius brothers (Vincent and Valen graduating at the age of seventeen) but her grades didn't show any sign of being a genius like her brothers. She was a average student, pouring a bucket of magikarps on her dream. One day, Darci received a package in the mail from Vincent. She opened to recieve a pokemon egg. Overjoyed, she took good care of the egg and nurtured it. It hatched out a Torchic! She lovingly named it Kaito. After training it, with dreams of being a great trainer and coordinator, she battled and captured a turtwig, which she named Maxwell. When the turned fourteen, Victor left for Arasam to become a Doctor. Saddened, she went out to train more. She spotted a Hoothoot which reminded her of her brother and battled it. It was a tough battle, but she won, Naming it after her brother, she called it 'Victor'. She continued to study and train until she hit the age of the sixteen. Tyler pulled her aside and told her she wasn't a little girl anymore and she could go out of Lenoilia and travel. Hearing the happy (and concerning at a certain extent) news, she quickly starting to pack. Five months later, she hugged her Step-father, Tyler, and left. Pokemon Kaito, the kind Torchic Kaito is a sweet, loving, and kind pokemon. Created by a Combusken (Although a Blaziken when Kaito was 'born'/'layed'(?)) and Charizard. Kaito was hatched by Darci, whom she raised and cared for as an egg. He is fiercly loyal to Darci and his comrades. Quick to accept other people and pokemon, he tends to be rather careless. He is almost too friendly when it comes to accepting others. When it comes to battling, he will do what he is told, although he would rather stay peaceful. Kaito is also a bit cowardly, being one to naturally run from a fight then to battle it, although he is very strong. He is by far the most innocent of the group if not maybe Maxwell. Kaito, being the caring and determined pokemon it is, it protected Darci from a fierce attack by a sinister and strong Sneasel. It evolved into a Combusken when it counter-attacked to save her. Level: 20 Gender: M Nature: Gentle Mother: Combusken Father: Charizard Moves: Peck, Scratch, Growl, Focus energy, Ember, Peck, Double kick, Sand-Attack Maxwell, the weird Turtwig Maxwell is a eccentric and Hyper Turtwig. He was captured by Darci a week and a half after Kaito hatched. It's easy to tell him from other Turtwigs because, strangely enough, he has a slightly longer tail then most Turtwigs. Maxwell is the spazzoid of the group. When happy, he tends to do pointless things like run in furious circles, chirping 'Turt, Turt, Turt, Turtwig!'. Rarely getting angry, he is the most social one of the group. While Kaito tends to be Shy, Maxwell tends to be so outgoing as to running straight up to an Ursaring and introduce itself. This trait makes Maxwell the troublemaker of the group. Before being in the care of Darci, he was the strange one of his family because of his tail. They treated him like more of an outcast, not letting him do certain things, like den burrowing with the rest of the group. Since he was young, he never noticed. He got lost wandering the forest and then Darci found him, the story from here on is already told. Level: 18 Gender: M Nature: Quirky Mother: Torterra Father: ???? Moves: Bite, Tackle, Growl, Tail whip, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor leaf, Curse Victor, the independent Hoothoot Victor is the hasty, self-centered, and absolutely offending Hoothoot. with a bad disposition, one may wonder why Darci doesn't just abandon him. One, she would rather cut off a hand then do something so inhumane, especially since Victor is already used to her. Mostly because it is, in a sense, her brother's image. The pokemon's likeness to her own brother made her attracted to him. Victor is a highly confrontations Hoothoot with a temper to match a raging Loudred. Victor is overprotective of Darci and, although he doesn't show it much, his comrades. Victor is the most vicious of the gruop by far, although his strength isn't very great. Before being captured and added to Darci' s party, he was a alone pokemon. He had since deserted his flock because of his great desire to be 'special'. After being on his own for a while, easily getting along. He was hunting when he was ambushed by Darci and her pokemon. He put up an fight, but ended up being captured. Level: 20 Gender: M Nature: Serious Mother: Noctowl Father: Fearow Moves: Swift, Peck, Growl, Wing attack, Hypnosis, Foresight, Tackle, Reflect, Confusion Vincent, the watchful Eevee Vincent is the antisocial, loner of the group. Darci named Vincent after her own brother. Stunningly, this Eevee behaves almost exactly like her brother, minus a few things... Vincent is antisocial, Independant, and protective. He is the logical, calculating one of the group, looking before he leaps. Sometimes he looks for a long time. He spends most of his time simply wandering, thinking. Ever since he, DC, and Darci were swept up in the River, Vincent has warmed up to DC and Darci, maybe touched by their willingness to save him. On the inside, he seems to be a depressing and morbid, showing this side to many a pokemon that interacts with him and is lucky enough to get a reaction. Vincent is very strong and charismatic. He is the Silent protector of Darci, Darci's friends, and everyone else whom Darci seems to be friendly with. He wacthes the group like and hawk and will pounce and attack anyone who causes harm to the group under his dark, yet protective, watch. He is the quick, clever, sneaky one, more of a quick killer then a hard hitter. Level: 19 Gender: M Nature: Lonely Mother: Glaceon Father: Umbreon Moves: Helping hand, Tail whip, Tackle, Sand attack, Growl, Quick attack Dusk Arcana, the sinister Sneasel Dusk Arcana is the sinister, evil, malicious, hostile, vengeful, dark one of the group. Darci gave Dusk Arcana a first and last name to show formality and distance between them. Dusk Arcana is a ferocious fighter and a fierce pokemon in general. Dusk Arcana to the team for her strength, although she does quiet approve of her agression towards, well, anything. Before being in Darci's party, Dusk Arcana was a lone wolf. Sneasels were only sometimes in murders (packs), but Dusk Arcana wasn't. She had always been very solitary and preferred it that way. She had heard Darci and DC talking and had hidden in the branches of an Oak. Once DC's pokemon Cheepie was sent out, it jumped it. Sneasels fed on Pidgey eggs afterall. Level: 17 Gender: F Nature: Rash Mother: Weavile Father: Sableye Moves: Taunt, Scratch, Leer, Quick attack, Screech, Faint attack, Fury Swipes Relationships and Family Vincent & Valen Yandere (NPC) Vincent and Valen are her twin brothers who live in the small town of Destrixa. They are identical twins, and like many people say, they seem to share a network. When either twin is in any sort of pain, the other feels discomfort as well. They also seem to communicate on a higher level with each other, to the point that they can seem to have an entire conversation without speaking. They don't tend to speak it each other but when others aren't around, usually settling for exchanging glances and talking without voice. They also seem to talk without being around each other, almost as if they could read each others thoughts and see through the other's eyes. They are extremely similar in many way, but differ in ways as well. Vincent is the oldest by Twenty-seven minutes, which is also how old he is. He has long black hair which partically covers his left eye and rather gothic attire. He is the lead singer of a widely popular band called Death Penalty. He is a depressing person with a tragic past. Her prefers to keep to himself most of the time and doesn't talk much. He is protective and kind to Darci, being her emotional support half the time. However, this doesn't leave him without his own issues. Although he seems the unshakable type, lots of the times he has the world on his mind; several times driving him to attempt suicide. (Each time he is saved, of course) He specializes in Dark and Ghost pokemon, all well balanced. Valen is the youngest by Twenty-seven minutes, which is also how old he is, just like his brother. He a short black hair with a stylish, although stereotypical emo, haircut whic hangs over his right. (In the picture, the opposite eyes are covered.) He, like his brother, naturally has a rather depressing, morbid, and forlorn personality. However, it has become more so since a great tragedy started to tear his brother apart. He tries to be cheerful, but often turns out as awkward. He is Darci's emotional and moral support, having to save his brother several times from massive misfortune. (Mostly suicide) He specializes in Dark and Ghost pokemon, training his pokemon to learn specifically towards one trait. (Speed, strength, defense, etc.) The two brothers are rather famous for being incredibly generous and kind, especially to family. They are also known to save others from finacial disaster and help the less fortunately, having adopted three orphans. Any unfortunately person who is fortunate enough to meet them will find that although they appear cold and commercialist, they are the kindest of people. The two brothers also rely heavily on Darci for support as well. Darci, Vincent, and Valen all lean against each other for support and probably couln't live without each other. The only eay to tell the brothers apart, is their clothing (which sometimes is the same, unfortunately.), their slight different in skin tone (Vincent being paler), and their Hairstyle. Another way is if you ask the two brothers 'On these stormy banks?', Valen will always reply with 'Canen's Fair' and Vincent will always reply with 'Cast a wishful lie.'. Tyler Yandere (NPC) Tyler is a simple person who most people can describe with few words. He has never desired anything other then necessities, company, and pokemon. His motto is 'The less you have, the least you lose.'. He is usually in a blue and red jacket with a simple pair of jeans. He is Darci's step-father after her mom gave her to Tyler. Practically being her 'Dad', he treats Darci like his own. One can imagine since he has taken in Valen, Vincent, Victor, and Darci, he has a big heart. With his big heart, he has managed to mold and morph Darci into the person she is today; although he cannot make everything that happened in the past unhappen. Tyler is so simple, he didn't even have a television or Computer until Darci and Victor encouraged him to have one. He is kind, warm-hearted, and loves Darci, Vincent, Victor, and Valen with all his heart. He is also a fierce battler, using Dark and Metal types in battle, being mostly defensive. Darci treats Tyler like a real father; listening to his lectures, allowing Tyler to ground her without any of her protest; therefore showing that she had and still has a great amount of respect for him. Erik Yandere (Deceased) (NPC) Erik was the loving and rather wealthy father of Darci. He was proud, kind, chivalrous, and gentlemanly, often referred to as the 'Perfect man' or 'Perfect Gentleman'. Although like Darci, he was also Yandere. Erik married Darci's mother, Laci, as a young man. He was proud to be the father of two Twins shortly after. They were named Vincent and Vince. However, his wife Laci had decided that they had (a) child(ren) too early and gave them away to his brother Tyler, greatly saddening Erik. Although he loved them greatly, he had to give them to his brother. He felt heartbroken after doing so and fell into a depression from guilt. His battling reputation was nearly forgotten because of his long time withdrawl from battling. After his depression had greatly lessened (but not disappeared), he had another child, a son, who Laci named Victor. He cared for and raised Victor to the best of his ability and was delighted to hear that Laci was once again pregnant. They had another child, a daughter. Erik named the baby girl 'Darci', meaning 'Of the Dark'. Several months after having Darci, Erik became very ill and was diagnosed with Stomach Cancer. Even as his body grew weaker and weaker at an alarming rate, he still loved and cared for his Children. He took them on walks, brought them to work, everything. Then, barely a month away from Darci's sixth birthday, he died. Before he died, he requested to be buried in Destrixa, knowing Laci would probably give Darci and Victor away as well and wanted to be buried in a place he could watch over them from. His body was transported to Furoh and buried. Thus was the fall of the Perfect Gentleman, the Great Trainer and Ultimately, the Perfect Father. Although he is dead, he still has a large impact on his children, Darci in particular. Darci still remembers her father with great detail, remembering everything from where he was born to the feeling of his hair. It is unknown why Darci remembers him with such great detail, but with nearly no answer, no one questions it. She had also seen videos of her father while he was still alive and well. His memory makes all his children, especially Darci, stronger in spirit and will. Although most think they are naive, his children still believe that their father is, in fact, still watching over them and will greet them at the end of their lives. Darci Yandere